


All the Happy Endings

by allthecrossovers (SaraSkyWolf)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also the humans, Ancestors and their descendants, But I'm not sure if anybody else is in here yet or not, F/F, F/M, I will add trigger warnings if and when they occur, I will probably rewrite things often, M/M, Shenanigans, This is basically the AU where nobody dies and everybody who needs happy endings will get them, Unexplainable resurrection, at the beginning of the relevant chapter, so many shenanigans, this is just really confusing probably, this is probably some variety of crack-fic, will be written as drabbles until I figure out the whole story, you don't even have any idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSkyWolf/pseuds/allthecrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(They have been dead for hundreds of sweeps. But they played the game too, once upon a time, and the gods aren't done with them just yet.)</p>
<p>Being resurrected was confusing enough. Being rescued from a horde of monsters by your own descendants was just the icing on the strange human confectionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from the view of the Signless/Sufferer.

You were floating in darkness. Darkness, shadows, and the soothing cool of nothingness. There were voices, whispering all around you; sometimes unintelligible and from a distance, sometimes as clear as though right in your ears, though you could never understand the speakers in either case.

You couldn't recall anything from before this, although you knew there had to have been something. But you could never remember anything beyond flickers, and even then, the only memory you could distinguish was of fire, burning you all over and burying you relentlessly in agony. 

You never looked at that memory very often, and not for long when you did.

Lately, the voices had been getting louder, their voices speaking in tones of fear and outrage rather than the beautiful, sweet lullabies they had been singing to you. They spoke in a language you could understand, then; speaking of losses, twice over, and death that had no place in the afterlife the speakers had created. They told you that there were heroes who were trying to stop the monster, but they were underpowered on their own, and their foes were too many.

They needed help, the speakers told you, and they needed it from the living.

They spoke to you a final time, and it was the clearest you had ever heard them, and the saddest.

_Seer._

_Your work is not done, Seer._

_Awaken. Remember, and face your destiny._

You woke up. And you remembered everything.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Your head was pounding, and your vision was blurry. You were propped upright by a wall at your back, and the injuries you had sustained before your death burn dully, not as bad as when you first sustained them, but still painful.

You distracted yourself by thinking about what the voices had said, wondering what they could have possibly meant with a few of the things they had said.

_What did they mean by work? And what kind of destiny could a dead man possibly have?_

Although now that you thought about it, you probably weren't dead. You certainly didn't feel dead; you could feel your own pulse again, and you could feel yourself breathing, in and out, one breath at a time. But none of these thoughts were doing anything, and suddenly all you wanted was to do something; maybe to go and explore, like you used to when Mother left you, Meulin, and Mituna in that day's camp to go hunting. You remember sneaking out in the opposite direction from her, and then just wandering wherever you felt like, without a guardian to tell you otherwise.

Of course, there had always been hell to pay when you inevitably got lost, and Mother had to hunt you all down, but it had always been worth it.

You snapped yourself out of the fond memories, and used the wall to rise slowly to your feet, where you swayed unsteadily for several seconds in an attempt to regain the sense of balance that you had lost after you spent who knows how long floating around in nothingness.

You started to walk forwards, using the wall as support, and looking around as you moved. Your vision had not improved after you started moving – unless the room was supposed to be spinning – and you couldn't see anything around you, other than a floor, a ceiling, walls, walls, and more walls. But your hearing hadn't been affected, and you could hear voices coming from somewhere in front of you. So you kept walking until you  reached an edge and couldn't find more wall, and then you stopped to listen to what was apparently a series of arguments between multiple people. You could hear

“I'm not your friend, you selfish _bitch_ -”  
“...cannot believe you ever thought I would forgive you-”  
“You horrible, awful, bloodthirsty monster-”

“ Well, it's nice to know you're alive, too, guys, but really, don't stop what you 're doing on my account. No really, don't.”

Everyone suddenly stopped talking, and you squinted into the room, trying to clear your eyes enough to tell who was who.

“Kankri?”

“Hello, Mother.”

You were suddenly  all but knocked off your feet by an armful of Disciple, hugging you fiercely and  purring in your ear. You let go of the wall and collapsed in her arms, and for the first time since your trial and subsequent death, everything was right with the world.

 

 


End file.
